Dreaming
by Philomela Kellswater
Summary: They stood there, lovers six centuries ago, in a dark corridor outside a dusty apartment. And then he turned around, locking cold and distant grey eyes with a pair of tear-filled green.


A/N: I don't anything you recognise, what you can't find in book, movie or anywhere else, is mine. That would be about two characters and a stupid plot.

This piece of fanfiction is not to be mixed up with **Erika's Dream**, which is a humour piece, and this is not fun at all, but plain weird. And please, don't stop reading in the middle of this, this is not what you might think.

**Dreaming**

Minette pressed play on her CD-player, and threw herself down on her bed. She'd had a really bad day at school. First, she hadn't done her History homework, which meant she had failed miserably at the homework test, not knowing at all what to write. She still had no idea when the French Revolution began, and, truth be told, she didn't care. And then, she'd done a lot of mistakes in lasts week's Maths test, which meant she would have to do the test all over again. Minette hated Maths with all her heart, and she hated her sissy of a teacher even more. The only subject she liked at all was English, and only because she had a very lazy teacher, who always told the class to read a book, and then disappeared. Not that anybody minded, of course. And sometimes they actually read their books, but mostly, the English lessons were complete mayhem. Minette and her friends weren't exactly the worst students in the class, but if there's no teacher in the classroom, why not sit around and talk instead? They had a lot of interesting conversations on English lessons, since those lessons were quite long, and they were not interrupted, which often happened doing breaks.

Minette sighed, and closed her eyes, she was really tired. She didn't sleep well anymore. She got in bed early, but simply couldn't fall asleep. Which meant she often fell asleep after school, or even at lessons, which didn't make her very popular with the teachers. Her school work was terrible, just because her sleeping routines were different from everybody else's. And books falling down from the book shelf above her head didn't improve her mood much.

"Ouch" Minette said loud, although she was all alone, and the book hitting her face hadn't hurt her all. She opened her eyes again, and removed the book.

"Hello, old friend" Minette said, talking to the book, _Underworld_. It was her favourite among her vampire/werewolf books, and she had quite a lot. She always read books like that, right now she was reading _Interview With the Vampire_ by Anne Rice, which she found disgusting but strangely fascinating. But _Underworld_ still was her favourite. She loved the movie, too, she had seen it more than ten times, and she knew the dialogue by heart, quoting it whenever she felt like it. Minette sometimes laughed at herself, she was mad about anything that had to do with _Underworld_. She sat up, and put the book back on the shelf, which resulted in that some other books fell down on her.

"I give up" she stated, shoving the books, such as her Inger Edelfeldt books, on the floor. The floor wasn't the best place to keep books, but that at least stopped them from falling down on her. On the other hand, she could fall down on them, but that was far less likely. Minette still preferred that, to her mother's annoyance. But she couldn't help that she had much more space to keep things on the floor than anywhere else. She simply owned too many books and notebooks. And then the phone rang.

"I won't answer it!" Minette yelled, and then she realised she was alone.

"Must I do everything myself?" she wondered, imitating Michael Sheen, and got up to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said, too tired to be polite. And nothing. There was clearly nobody at the other end.

"Go to hell" Minette muttered, going back to her bed. And then a paper fell down from her book shelf. It was a part of a _Underworld_ humour fanfiction she had written once, based on a movie quote her mother had told her about. She had no idea where it came from, and her mother couldn't remember, but it fitted perfectly with this part of the _Underworld_ dialogue.

_Raze: We were ambushed. Death Dealers, three of them._

_Lucian: And the candidate?_

_Raze: We lost him_

_Lucian: You lost him? How can you lose him? He's not a fucking set of car keys, is he?_

Minette giggled. This was always amusing, by some reason. She lay back on her bed again, trying to relax. She breathed deeply, and actually managed to fall asleep.

_The wind that blew in through the open window was cold, and made the curtains and the papers on the table dance. The small apartment was dark and dusty, and as a result of the open window, very cold. This was what met Sonja when she entered what she, in lack of better word, called her home. She locked the door behind her, and sighed. This was not her home, it was just a hide-out, a place nobody knew of. Nobody could knew she lived there, especially not her lover in her previous life, the lycan leader Lucian. He must not know where she was. But it pained Sonja much, she missed him, and when she had finally got another chance to live, she could not be with those she loved. Which meant what she had now could not be called life._

_The sun was rising outside her windows, not visible yet, but the horizon was distinctly pink, so Sonja quickly closed the window, and pulled all curtains shut, to protect her from the sun. _

_The next night Sonja was out for a walk. She had absolutely nothing to do, except walking around once the sun was down. So she did. By now, she knew some parts of Budapest as well as she knew her own apartment. But she was always careful not to talk to anybody, since she couldn't be sure who was human and who was not. Of course, she had her sense of smell, but it wasn't as sharp as a lycan's, and therefor not much help. But sometimes it was obvious. For example, if she saw somebody who was dressed altogether in black leather, she wasn't taking any chances, in case it was a Death Dealer, and disappeared as quickly as she ever could.. She had to avoid any contact with her former life, which meant she had to avoid anything lycan or vampire. That was not life, according to her, skulking in the shadows, hiding from those she knew and loved. But they must not know, or she would be punished. That was the one condition of her new life, no contact with the older one. Sonja now regretted that she had agreed to that, since there was nothing in this new life worth living for, except for some pieces of literature. That was at least something she could do, read. She had always loved reading, she had spent more time in her father's library than anywhere else, reading everything she could find. And now she was free to read all the time, since there was nothing else she had to do. She could hide in masterpieces which had not existed in her time, forget everything about Lucian and her father and Ordoghaz and lycans and vampires. That was what she lived for now, reading. Not much of a life, but it was hers, and she had to accept it. Now, it was all she would get._

_Walking the dark streets, Sonja wondered what Lucian might be doing at this moment. She wondered if he still loved her, as she loved him. She would have done anything to see him, to explain, but she couldn't. If she did, she would be punished. And that punishment was to hard to bear, she would not be able to deal with it. And she wouldn't be able to escape it. She was trapped in this world, in the twenty-first century until she died again. And she was an immortal vampire, with her books as only company. _

_It had been frightening at first, this new world, which had developed a lot in six hundred years. But once she had grown accustomed to it, it was not that bad. Once she could forget, even for a few moments, that she was all alone, of course._

_The humans around Sonja didn't look twice at her, didn't quite notice her, which was an advantage, since it meant nobody remembered her, which made the risk that somebody should find her less. But in moments of doubt, she was sure that somebody sooner or later must recognise her, but it hadn't happened yet, as far as she knew. And sometimes, she wondered what would happen if Lucian actually found her. What would he say? And what would she answer? What would they, could they, do, after six centuries? What would really happen? Sonja wondered, not sure if she was pushing her luck or not. Thinking about it surely did make things better, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Or rather, about him. Who was he now, after such a long time, what had he changed into? Who was he now?_

_Her life passed as it always did, she walked around in the city, preferably by the Danube, she loved the river, and read her books. She read everything, thrillers, fantasy, science fiction. And some vampire books. There were quite a lot, but none was even close to reality. Her cruel, bitter, lonely reality. She found no real comfort in her books anymore. Perhaps she had spent too much time reading them, but it was as if they had all lost whatever magic she had seen in them. Her life had become mediocre. She wondered around like a ghost in the night, thinking about her past life, repeating certain events over and over again. She found herself thinking more and more about her father, Viktor. He had condemned her to death, for loving a lycan. She had done nothing wrong, she had said it then, and she still couldn't see anything wrong in it. But now, so many years afterwards, she understood her father better. Not that she forgave him or tried to excuse what he had done, of course, but she understood, at least a little. Judging by her father's personality, the fact that he was an Elder, and his opinions and prejudices, she realised that he actually had feared her child enough to kill her. Of course, she thought all this wrong, a union between the species was natural, since they both, after all, had the same ancestor. But Viktor had been unable to see it, and it hadn't made things better when he realised his own daughter had gone against his orders and laws. Viktor required absolute control, and when things didn't go his way, he was furious. Exactly how furious, she knew all too well._

_But then, she hadn't been able to foresee her father's reaction, she had thought she, his beloved daughter, could convince him to spare all their lives. Lucian's, hers, and their child's._

_And she also thought a lot about how her life would have been, if she hadn't died. What would have become of her and Lucian? Would the lycans still be slaves? And that made her stop in the middle of a street, when she realised it. She had, with her death, set the lycans free. They were no longer slaves. But still, her death had made Lucian lose everything. These thoughts went around her head in circles. What would he say to her, if he found her? Did she actually want him to find her, so that she could know what would happen. She found herself constantly thinking about Lucian, all the things they had been through, and what would happen if they would meet again._

_And then, one day it happened. Sonja had come home about half an hour before sunrise, taken a shower, and then laid resting on her couch. She wasn't tired enough to go to bed, but too tired to read. So she just laid there, staring at the ceiling. And then there was a knock on the door. She immediately stood up, she knew this wasn't good. Nobody ever, ever, knocked on her door. She just stood there, waiting, not knowing what to do. _

"_Open up, Sonja, I know you're there"_

_Lucian… His voice, his voice that she loved. But she couldn't answer. It was as if she couldn't do anything, she was paralysed. She had no idea what to do. Minutes passed, and none of them said anything. She knew he was still outside her door, he knew she was on the other side._

"_Fine, have it that way" Lucian said finally. She didn't know what he meant, but still dreaded whatever to come. And then, something clattered through the mail slot (vad fan heter brevinkast på engelska!). Her pendant. Her golden pendant was now lying on her door mat. She leaned down and picked it up, crimson tears filling her eyes. She carefully traced the patterns on her old necklace with her fingertips. It hadn't changed at all, during all those years it had hung around her lover's neck. This hurt so much, she had never believed it could, but it did, it certainly did. She pressed her forehead to the door, and heard him turn around to leave. Don't go away! her soul cried out, but not a single word escaped her lips. She closed her eyes, forgot all about punishments, and opened the door. When she opened her eyes again, he was still there. His back turned against her to leave, she only saw his back. His dark messy hair was tied back, as always, and he was wearing a long brown leather jacket. Seeing this was enough. Her tears were flowing freely now, tracing crimson patterns on her smooth cheeks. He didn't move, and neither did she. They stood there, lovers six centuries ago, in a dark corridor outside a dusty apartment. And then he turned around, locking cold and distant grey eyes with a pair of tear-filled green. The pendant was in her hand, she clutched it as if it was the most important thing in the world. He watched her, she watched him, and neither spoke. He saw the woman he had seen die a long time ago, and she saw the man she loved, but still had done everything to avoid meeting again. He saw her tears flow like blood from her eyes._

"_You shouldn't cry" he finally said, his voice ever as cold and distant as his eyes. "This is the way things are, and you can't change them. You never can, you never could, and you never will" And with that, Lucian, the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the lycan clan, left his one and true love crying in her apartment door._

"_Lucian…" she whispered, but he kept on walking, taking the elevator down to ground level._

Minette opened her eyes again. A dream. All a dream, and still so real. This had to be remembered. She had to write it down. Now, this instant. She reached for her notebook and pencil on the book shelf above her head, and when she took them down, a book came down with them. _Underworld_. Minette threw it impatiently away, she had to write her dream down. She felt it would make a good fanfiction, and wanted to write it down while she still had it clear and fresh in her mind. She wrote for hours, really trying to get every detail of her dream right.

"Minnie? Minette? Are you still awake?" There was a knock on her door, and then her sister opened it. Minette looked up form her notebook, slightly confused.

"What are you doing?" Marion asked.

"I'm writing" Minette answered, closing the notebook when Marion obviously tried to look.

"At this hour?" Marion said, pointing at the clock on the wall. It showed 03.17. Probably in the night.

"Well, I didn't know it was that late" Minette explained.

"It's early, Minnie. Three o'clock in the morning, and it's called early"

"Whatever" Minette said. "Now, can you please get out so that I can finish this?"

"If I were you, I'd finish it tomorrow and go to bed, you've got school tomorrow" Marion said.

"School can go to hell, this is important" Minette said.

"You are so weird, and it'll be your own fault if you fail in your life because you won't be able to get any education with your grades" Marion replied.

"According to whom?" Minette quoted, and Marion closed the door, muttering something. Minette went on writing.

Half an hour later, she dared for the first time read what she had written.

_The wind that blew in through the open window was cold, and made the curtains and the papers on the table dance. The small apartment was dark and dusty, and as a result of the open window, very cold…_


End file.
